


Empty

by ironxprince



Series: Asexual Peter Parker [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexuality, F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince
Summary: Peter deals with aphobia.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Asexual Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Empty

Peter stands in the entryway of his home at 10:01, respecting Tony’s curfew, and the man himself is there to greet Peter as he enters, leaning against the banister just across the hall. Peter lets the door fall shut behind him, keeping his head down. His limbs feel heavy, his heart feeling as if it’s being constricted.

“How was the date?” Tony asks after a yawn. Peter takes a shaky breath, blinking tears away.  


“She doesn’t accept me.”  


Tony’s brow furrows as he takes a slow step forward. “What?”

“I, uh-” Peter sniffles, beginning to slide off his shoes. “I told her I was ace. Or, um, I tried to.” He looks up at Tony, eyes red. “It didn’t work out.”  


Tony places an arm around Peter’s shoulders and guides him to the kitchen, helping him sit at the table before settling beside him.

“What happened?” he asks quietly, searching Peter’s eyes, even as the boy refuses to look up at him.  


“I figured... I had to tell her. Thought it was time, you know? Figured she wouldn’t care. Or, it wouldn’t matter to her.” Peter shrugs. “I dunno. It was stupid.”  


“Not stupid,” Tony cuts in quickly. “Not in the slightest. How did the conversation go?”  


“Well, I started by asking her if she knew what it was. Tried to breach the subject slowly, I guess, to give myself time to back out. I guess it was a good thing I did that, huh?” He looks up to Tony with a half-smile, but Tony’s lips twist into a frown, and he reaches a comforting hand for Peter’s shoulder.  


“Turns out she knew, but not a lot, so I explained it to her, and....” Peter’s face crumples, and he catches it in his hands, but only for a moment, resurfacing with a deep breath. “She said she doesn’t believe it’s a real thing.” Peter pinches his lips together to keep from crying. He hears Tony suck in a breath from beside him.  


“She asked me why I had brought it up. I couldn’t tell her, not after that. I couldn’t say, _Hey, I know it’s a real thing, because that’s me!_ I told her I was just curious as to if she knew the word.”  


Tony reaches out an arm to pull Peter toward him. Peter leans on his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut, the conversation playing on repeat in his mind - the word choice, the look on her face, the way his heart felt like it was collapsing in on itself like a dying star.

“So she doesn’t know?” Tony asks after a moment.

“No.”  


Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s head. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Do you think... I’ll ever have to tell her?”  


Tony pulls back slightly, meeting Peter’s eyes. “You don’t want her to know? You just want the relationship to continue?”

Peter licks his lips nervously and shrugs. “I don’t know. I just... I don’t want to lose her. She’s _perfect_. I mean, what if this is the best I’m going to get? A nice girl who doesn’t believe asexuality is a thing? What if I let her go and.... It could be worse. She could be actively against it. She could be abusive-”

“You want to settle for someone who doesn’t accept you, because you think that’s the best it gets?”  


Peter takes a shaky breath. “She’s really great,” he whispers, almost pleading with Tony to give him permission to continue with this relationship.

Tony shakes his head. “She can’t be. Not if she doesn’t accept you for you. Peter, she’s aphobic.” Peter flinches back, as if he’s been physically hit. That word has so many more implications than just... just _not believing_ something exists, and Peter’s living in denial. It’s safer, easier.

Easier to trick himself that a situation is better than it actually is.

“This relationship can’t continue, buddy,” Tony says quietly. “You can’t lie to her. You’ll never really be happy. If you don’t want to tell her, then, I’m sorry, Pete, but you have to end it. Otherwise, you tell her. Maybe she’ll be willing to be educated.”  


“And what if she’s not?” Tony drops his eyes to the table. “Yeah,” Peter whispers, tears brimming. “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m sorry, Peter. I really am.”  


Peter nods, avoiding eye contact. “Do I have to tell her _now?_ I can’t- I’m not ready yet.” _I’m not ready to lose her yet. Let me pretend, for just a little bit longer._

Tony places a gentle hand atop Peter’s. “No,” he answers finally. “You let her know when you’re ready, but I don’t want you to spend the rest of this relationship fearing the end. Because, trust me, Peter, there are so many good people out there, so many perfect people who will accept you and love you no matter what. I promise.”

Peter meets Tony’s gaze. “I have to tell her.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees sadly. “You do.”  


Peter nods, looking down. “Sometime this week.”

“Okay.”  


“I can’t lead her on and... and pretend I’m someone I’m not, and I can’t cause myself any more anxiety, right?” he finishes, unsure.  


Tony pulls Peter back to his side. “Right. You’re so right, Piccolino. I’m so proud of you, and I love you, always and forever. No matter what.”

Peter leans against Tony’s side, too exhausted to respond.


End file.
